


A Timely Rescue.  Yeah, Right.  Timely.

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Dubious Consentacles, Masturbation Interruptus, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rathtars and tentacles and Finn.  Oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timely Rescue.  Yeah, Right.  Timely.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was posting the previous fic and typed "dubious consent" into the tags, one of the autocomplete suggestions was "dubious consentacles," and I was already in a Star Wars frame of mind and this just kind of happened. As usual with something of such questionable content, I do not apologize. The muse (and the tentacles) strike where they will.
> 
> Edited to add: check out the notes at the end for some art!

When the rathtar grabbed Finn, he was sure he was dead, but instead of being pulled into the maw of its razor sharp teeth he found himself being dragged along behind the monster through the corridors of the freighter. He screamed for a bit, quite sensibly in his opinion, but when he realized he wasn't immediately about to die he started taking stock of his surroundings. 

Okay, Finn thought as he bounced between the walls and the floor. Not dead by mastication. How about pulverization? Luckily, the flailing tentacles cushioned him from the worst of the impacts. If he wasn't absolutely terrified, this might even have been kind of fun. It was only slightly more disorienting than the spin of the gun turret in the Millennium Falcon, at least. 

He was dropped to the floor briefly as the rathtar paused just long enough to scoop up a hapless Kanjiklub goon, and then they were off again. The tentacles writhed about him, their grasp just short of painful. 

One tentacle was wrapped firmly around his middle and the others snaked up and down and around his limbs. The rathtar made a sharp turn and the main tentacle tightened, the tip coming up from behind, poking between his legs and wrapping itself around his groin. He started screaming at this again, but the screams deteriorated into gurgles as the tentacle contracted against him. His eyes rolled back into his head as the tentacle settled into a pulsing rhythm. Touching oneself was strictly against conditioning principles, and masturbation was met with the severest of punishments if a trooper was caught. The sensations that were now flooding through him, heightened by an insane amount of adrenaline, were overwhelming.

He bucked up (or was it sideways? Or down?) into the grasp of the tentacle, not thinking about anything else now but the flex and grasp of the appendage against him, close to hyperventilating, completely oblivious to his surroundings, so it was a shock when a set of blast doors dropped down, severing the tentacles and dropping him to the floor.

“Finn!”

It took a few moments for his vision to clear, and when it did he saw Rey running towards him.

“Did you see …?” he cut himself off, because no, he did not want Rey taking a good look at him right now. He started again. “I thought .... I thought I was gonna ...” He decided that wasn't a sentence he should finish either and pretended he'd run out of breath and couldn't continue, hormones and adrenaline still raging through him.

“Lucky, right?” Rey asked.

“Yeah. Lucky,” he agreed, half-heartedly.

“C'mon,” she said, holding out her hand. Swallowing, he took it. Running away from angry gangs and ravenous aliens while suffering from a raging erection was a new experience he really could have done without, he thought as she took off, dragging him along behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Story now comes with some rather NSFW Finn/Rathtar art! Thank you, Barkham!
> 
>  
> 
> [ARTS!](http://barkhamstuff.tumblr.com/post/138078834130)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
